


Can’t You Stay?

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Highway to Heaven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate Box Treat, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A little scene taking place in an alternate version Keep Smiling where Jonathan actually got to spend some time with his daughter.
Relationships: Jonathan Smith & Mandy Thompson (Highway to Heaven)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Can’t You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



“Are you sure you two can’t stay?” Mandy asked Jonathan as he finished packing the suitcase. “I haven’t seen Mom smile so much since Dad was alive.”

Jonathan looked up and smiled at his daughter. “I can’t tell you how much I wish we could. Your mother is a wonderful person and I’m going to miss her. But Mark and I have a job we have to get to.”

Mandy nodded. “I understand. I hate how rarely I see Mom, but with Martin’s job, and all our responsibilities at home, it’s so hard to find the time. 

She paused for a moment. "It was easier when Margaret was alive because I knew she and Mom were looking out for each other. And having you and Mark to keep her company for a while has helped too. I worry about her being alone.”

“Hey,” Jonathan set his hands on Mandy’s shoulders and looked at her seriously. “Your mom is going to be fine. And she’s lucky to have you for a daughter. She’s so proud of you. And I know your dad would be proud of you as well.”

Mandy hugged him impulsively. “Thank you,” she said. “That means a lot.”

Jonathan hugged her back. Reminding himself to be calm and trying to keep control of the emotions that came with being able to hug his daughter. He had missed so much of her life and was about to leave her again. But he was grateful for even this small bit of time that he could have with her.

Mandy pulled away and gave him a smile. “Goodbye, Dad,” she said, her tone teasing.

Jonathan blinked back tears and put on a teasing tone of his own. “Bye daughter.”

He gave Mandy another hug, and turned around to hug his son-in-law and grandchildren as well. Then he left the room to find Mark and say goodbye to Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bonus story featuring some Jonathan and Mandy interaction.
> 
> For this AU I’m going with the idea that Mandy saw past Jonathan’s act and called him out on pretending to be a jerk to get her to visit her mom. But then she decided to go and visit Jane anyway and they got to spend some family time together.
> 
> I saw Karios’ request for Jonathan and Mandy getting to spend some quality time, and thought of this.


End file.
